The Times we used to know
by Turningsun
Summary: ** Spoiler di L'eroe perduto!** Era il giorno di San Valentino. E non aveva Percy. Perché le faceva tanto male? Perché sentiva il bisogno di urlare contro chiunque? Perché era gelosa di quelle coppie sorridenti? Perché non aveva Percy. Perché il suo Testa d'Alghe era chissà dove! E lei era sola.


**Questa è la mia prima storia riguardante Percy Jackson quindi spero che sia di vostro gradimento! Ho adorato questi libri perciò tengo molto all'IC dei personaggi e all'ambientazione temporale della storia.  
Ringrazio Emily per la possibilità di scrivere una storia riguardante Percy e Annabeth!**

**_The times we used to know_**

**_Since you've gone_**  
**_Nothing seems to fit no more_**  
**_Nothing's as it was before_**  
**_Everyday_**  
**_Is a battle that I just can't win_**  
**_I know I won't see you again_**  
**_But I keep waiting for the night_**  
**_I close my eyes and hope you'll find me sleeping_**  
**_(In my dreams – James Morrison)_**

Il profumo di biscotti al cioccolato, assieme alla musica jazz, infondeva un tocco di rilassata felicità in ogni stanza.  
Fuori il sole stava tramontando regalando al cielo sfumature rosate e violacee. Annabeth se ne accorse solo in quel momento e ne restò stupita: a New York era difficile poter assistere a un tale capolavoro. Si strinse la coperta attorno alle spalle e chiuse il portatile di Dedalo con un sospiro.  
Aveva fatto ricerche tutto il pomeriggio per trovare qualsiasi cosa che la conducesse un po' più vicino a _lui_, senza arrivare ad una vera conclusione.  
Erano settimane che andava avanti così e il peso all'altezza del torace si faceva sempre più grande, tanto da portarla ad allontanarsi da New York e volare all'altra parte degli Stati Uniti, a San Francisco.  
Suo padre aveva accettato subito di ospitarla, senza fare domande, e Annabeth lo aveva ringraziato per questo: ne aveva così tante in testa che non avrebbe retto ad un'altra persona che gli chiedeva se andava tutto bene. Niente stava andando bene da quando Percy era scomparso, da quando avevano scoperto che probabilmente era da qualche parte nel mondo, in un campo romano come inviato dagli dei.  
Annabeth odiava non sapere. Odiava non averlo vicino. Odiava non poterlo salvare dal pericolo.  
Sentì la rabbia montare, pronta ad esplodere in un urlo di frustrazione, ma si disse che tutto questo non l'avrebbe riportato da lei e avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Per lei. Strinse forte la coperta, fino a che non sentì le unghie premere contro i palmi delle mani e farle male.  
"Annabeth?"  
La voce di Bobby la riportò alla realtà. Girò il viso verso il bambino e lo trovò in piedi, accanto al divano dove lei stava seduta, con una faccia triste e preoccupata.  
Si impose di sorridere. "Dimmi, Bobby." In risposta, il bambino abbassò un po' lo sguardo, come spaventato da lei.  
"Ehi, non ti mangio mica..!"  
Bobby si fece coraggio e la guardò un po' meno impaurito. "Puoi… Puoi aiutarmi con una cosa?"  
Era la prima volta che il suo fratellastro le chiedeva qualcosa, almeno così direttamente. Non erano cresciuti insieme e lei aveva sempre trovato fastidiosa ed irritante la nuova famiglia che il padre si era formato. Almeno fino a che Percy non le aveva fatto vedere un lato del padre e della sua famiglia che lei non aveva mai visto: la battaglia sul Monte Tamalpais contro Atlante e suo padre che sparava pallottole di bronzo celeste da un biplano, il sapere che anche sua moglie era preoccupata per lei.  
Senza pensarci, rispose sorridendo un po'. "Certo. In cosa devo aiutarti?"  
"Il biglietto di San Valentino."  
_San Valentino._  
Negli ultimi giorni, Annabeth aveva volutamente evitato di guardare il calendario, ma ora si trovò davanti a quello da cui aveva cercato di tenersi lontana. L'indomani sarebbe stato San Valentino. E lei non aveva Percy. Abbassò il viso dicendosi che andava tutto bene, che era una festa stupida e che a lei non serviva festeggiare con cioccolatini, cinema e cena al fast-food.  
Bobby la guardò, con aria sconfitta: sua sorella non l'avrebbe mai aiutato. "Faccio da solo." Sussurrò, pronto a tornare al tavolo dove aveva sistemato matite e fogli colorati.  
"Aspetta, Bobby." disse Annabeth. "Ti aiuto, magari verrà fuori una cosa carina." Non poteva lasciare che il pensiero di Percy oscurasse la sua vita.  
_Come aveva fatto prima di incontrare Percy?_  
Era una domanda che si era posta così tante volte, eppure la risposta non era mai risultata completa.  
Si alzò e, assieme al fratellino, si sedette al tavolo in cucina. La madre di Bobby e Matthew, l'altro fratellastro, aveva lasciato i biscotti a raffreddare sul ripiano lì vicino. Erano a forma di cuore.  
Scacciò via il brutto pensiero che stava tornando prepotente nella sua mente, decisa ad aiutare Bobby.  
"Devi fare un biglietto di San Valentino, giusto?"  
Il bambino rispose con un cenno della testa e le guance si colorarono leggermente di rosso.  
"È per una bambina particolare?"  
Se possibile Bobby divenne color peperone mentre rispondeva. "È per Lucy… La mia compagna di classe. Lei… È molto carina ed… intelligente!"  
Annabeth sorrise vedendolo così impacciato. "Come avevi pensato di fare questo biglietto?"  
Bobby ci pensò su poi la guardò, deciso. "Lo faremo arancione, perché le piace tanto, e disegneremo un cuore fuori e dentro ci scriviamo _'Buon San Valentino'_!"  
Stava per ribattere che una cosa del genere era troppo banale ma, sapendo che il tono di voce che avrebbe usato sarebbe stato troppo duro per un bambino, optò per un bel respiro prima di parlare in modo più gentile possibile. "E se invece ci disegnassi tu e lei insieme e come scritta _'Sii il mio San Valentino'_?"  
"Annabeth, sei davvero intelligente!"  
Lei sorrise, divertita. Non era del tutto sua quell'idea. Era stato un ragazzo dai capelli neri e occhi verdi che le aveva fatto trovare un biglietto simile sulla finestra della propria camera al Campo, ad agosto.

_Annabeth si svegliò quando sentì le voci degli altri ragazzi della casa numero sei intonare una canzone. _  
_Erano i figli di Atena, non di Apollo, santi numi!_  
_Si alzò dal letto pronta a chiedere spiegazioni quando smisero, ridacchiando. Sicuramente aveva sentito male, così decise di sistemarsi per la colazione. Di solito non badava al suo aspetto esteriore, ma ora che aveva Percy, voleva sentirsi bella e vedere _quello_ sguardo negli occhi verdi del ragazzo. Lo sguardo che significava che la voleva abbracciare e baciare. Non stavano insieme da molto, nemmeno dieci giorni, ma aveva imparato a leggere ogni sua singola espressione, ormai._  
_Si vestì con i pantaloncini e la maglietta del Campo, poi si voltò verso la scrivania, ancora piena di scartoffie, in cerca della propria spazzola. Subito, notò il biglietto blu che spiccava tra i fogli bianchi. La sera prima non c'era e sopra vi era disegnato un cuore con una freccia che lo trapassava. _  
_Lo prese in mano, sicura che fosse uno scherzo di qualche ragazzo, ma qualcosa le diceva che avrebbe dovuto aprirlo. E così fece. Due persone erano raffigurate sulla parte sinistra del biglietto: una aveva i capelli lunghi e un cappello in testa mentre l'altra aveva una spada appesa al fianco. _  
_Rise riconoscendo le figure: erano lei e Percy. Disegnati da un bambino di cinque anni!_  
_Spostò lo sguardo a destra e le labbra si chiusero in una smorfia di sorpresa. Una scritta chiara e decisa riportava: _'Vuoi essere il mio San Valentino oggi?'_._  
_Chiuse il biglietto e corse fuori dalla stanza, diretta alla casa numero tre, dove cercò Percy, senza trovarlo. Corse verso la mensa, dove alcuni ragazzi stavano facendo colazione, ma non era neppure lì. Pensò ad un ultimo posto in cui poteva trovarlo: la baia._  
_Riprese a correre fino ad arrivare alla spiaggia. Era lì, seduto sulla sabbia a guardare il mare._  
_Con passo svelto lo raggiunse, incurante di fare rumore. Doveva picchiarlo per averla fatta correre fino a lì, senza che si pettinasse né che facesse colazione!_  
_"Ehi, ce l'hai fatta! Credevo avresti dormito fin…"_  
_Il pugno in testa lo zittì all'istante assieme alla faccia arrabbiata di Annabeth. "TU! Sapevo che non eri molto intelligente, Testa d'Alghe, ma questo?!" E sottolineò il tutto mostrando il biglietto blu._  
_"Se sapevo che avresti reagito così, non te lo facevo!" borbottò triste il ragazzo, che si massaggiava la testa, dolente._  
_"Mi alzo, mi vesto e trovo questo! Che significa?" chiese fingendosi arrabbiata. Il pugno l'aveva aiutata a sfogarsi ed ora era soltanto contenta di farlo spaventare un po' e curiosa di sapere il perché di quell'azione. Per lei, quel biglietto non aveva senso._  
_"È un biglietto di San Valentino! Ti facevo più intelligente, per essere la figlia di Atena." _  
_"Percy…"Il tono che aveva usato non era affatto rassicurante ed ebbe il risultato sperato._  
_Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso su di lei e rispose, come se fosse ovvio. "Voglio festeggiare San Valentino oggi!"_  
_"Lo sai che siamo ad agosto?" Era sempre più curiosa di capire il perché. Con Percy niente di quello che credeva restava tale: tutto cambiava, tutto assumeva una nuova prospettiva._  
_"E allora? San Valentino dovrebbe essere tutti i giorni per noi!"_  
_Annabeth sorrise. "Quindi hai… vuoi davvero festeggiare San Valentino ad agosto?" Si sedette vicino a lui, guardando il biglietto._  
_"Sì, lo vorrei proprio." E detto questo, le prese il viso e la baciò._  
_"Ma perché…?" Provò a chiedere ancora una volta, ma Percy le chiuse la bocca con la propria prima che continuasse a parlare. _

Annabeth si svegliò di pessimo umore.  
Aveva fatto un brutto sogno e, benché non ne ricordasse il contenuto, il senso di oppressione era rimasto. Si alzò dal letto e andò verso la cucina dove non trovò nessuno.  
Aprì il frigorifero, ma scoprì di non avere fame.  
Si sistemò sul divano ed accese la televisione. In ogni canale passavano immagini del giorno più brutto dell'anno: rose rosse, cuori, cupidi sorridenti, coppie che si baciavano, uomini che si inginocchiavano davanti a ragazze piangenti. Spense la tv e buttò il telecomando lontano da lei.  
Era il giorno di San Valentino.  
E non aveva Percy.  
Perché le faceva tanto male? Perché sentiva il bisogno di urlare contro chiunque? Perché era gelosa di quelle coppie sorridenti?  
Perché non aveva Percy. Perché il _suo_ Testa d'Alghe era chissà dove!  
E lei era sola.  
L'argine che si era costruita in quei mesi per difendersi dal dolore che provava dalla lontananza di Percy si ruppe: scoppiò a piangere e urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
Lanciò il telecomando per sfogarsi, ma niente le sembrava dare sollievo.  
Continuò a piangere finché la gola non le fece male e gli occhi bruciarono. Solo allora iniziò a controllare il proprio respiro e si alzò per lavarsi il viso dalle lacrime.  
"Annabeth…"  
Si girò e vide il padre sulle scale che univano il salotto al piano superiore. Era pallido, spaventato e sorpreso. Le andò in contro e l'abbracciò senza parlare. "Credevo… Credevo ci fossero… Ti preparo una cioccolata calda."  
"No." Sussurrò abbracciandolo. Non aveva mai sentito prima il bisogno di essere abbracciata, di essere coccolata e confortata ma ora non voleva che il padre smettesse di stringerla tra le braccia. Aveva bisogno di un sostegno. Proprio come quando stava con Percy. Lui era diventato il suo sostegno ed ora lo aveva capito fino in fondo.  
Il padre sembrò sorpreso e la guardò. "Annie, vuoi parlarne…? So di non essere… Adatto, magari sono cose da donne ma… Detesto vederti piangere."  
Lei alzò le spalle e lui la portò sul divano, accanto al computer di Dedalo.  
Parlarono per ore: tutti i dubbi che l'opprimevano, le risposte che aveva trovato, le perplessità che aveva riscontrato in quel quadro generale senza senso uscivano da soli dalla bocca di Annabeth. Il padre l'ascoltava, proponendo soluzioni e ponendo ulteriori domande.  
Quando calò il silenzio, Annabeth sentì il peso di tutti quei mesi alleggerirsi, anche se di poco. Si coprì con la coperta e prese sulle ginocchia il computer. Il cursore era posizionato su una cartella 'Percy & Me' e sentì le guance accaldate vedendo che il padre sorrideva. "Ti lascio sola un attimo, torno di sopra al mio studio, poi mangiamo qualcosa, ok?"  
Annuì e si sentì di nuovo sola. _Possibile che Percy avesse minato così tanto la sua indipendenza?_  
"Testa d'Alghe…" sospirò. "Dove sei?"  
Aprì la cartella e iniziò a scorrere le varie foto. Ce n'erano ben poche degli anni precedenti mentre quelle riguardanti quell'estate erano almeno una diecina. Detestava farsi fotografare: era una cosa da figli di Afrodite e poi lei veniva sempre male nelle foto. La trovava una specie di tortura: ecco perché era sempre imbronciata. Tranne che in quelle con Percy.  
Rivide quella sulla baia al tramonto e gli occhi si velarono ancora una volta.  
Il loro San Valentino.

_"Tieni gli occhi chiusi!"_  
_"Come dovrei vedere se ho gli occhi coperti da una bandana e dalle tue mani?!"_  
_Sentì la risata di Percy provenirle da dietro. "Sei proprio una brontolona! Zitta, cammina e tieni gli occhi chiusi!"_  
_Fece come le era stato imposto. Mettendo un piede avanti all'altro, stava andando in un posto incerto. Di sicuro sapeva che era all'interno del Campo e, forse, accanto all'acqua. _  
_"Non avrai preparato una cena sottomarina, vero?"_  
_Percy la fermò trattenendola per le spalle, poi la fece girare un paio di volte e, mentre la testa le girava, la baciò. Ora era decisamente, totalmente scombussolata._  
_Il ragazzo la fece girare ancora. Forse, era arrivato il momento di vedere questa stravagante sorpresa! O almeno era questo che Annabeth stava sperando: un po' per la curiosità, un po' per la possibilità di togliersi quella benda dagli occhi!_  
_Sentì la stoffa cedere sotto il tocco del ragazzo e il peso della benda si alleggerì fino a scomparire del tutto. "Poss…"_  
_"Detto io le regole, Sapientona." Il sussurro di Percy all'orecchio le provocò una serie di brividi lungo la schiena. Deglutì ed aspettò. "Ora…"_  
_Quando aprì gli occhi restò letteralmente senza parole. Davanti a lei, quattro candele illuminavano una coperta su cui era depositato un cestino da pic-nic. Tentò di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non riusciva a formulare un pensiero corretto._  
_"Finalmente sei rimasta zitta!" Sentì le braccia del ragazzo stringerle la vita e Annabeth non potè che appoggiarsi a lui, ancora stupita._  
_"È… Percy, sono senza parole!"_  
_"Questo l'avevo capito!" ridacchiò Percy. "Vuoi avvicinarti o preferisci restare in piedi ad ammirare il mio capolavoro?"_

_"Non credevo che avrei mai festeggiato San Valentino, né tanto meno ad agosto!" _  
_Percy finì il suo succo di frutta e la guardò. "Sarebbe stato troppo banale festeggiarlo a febbraio e poi…" Si fece più serio. Sembrava facesse un po' fatica a continuare il discorso. "E poi chissà cosa faremo a febbraio. Insomma, ormai di pericoli non dovrebbero più essercene, ma chi diavolo può dirlo?"_  
_Sembrava improvvisamente triste, come se un dubbio lo stesse affliggendo. Annabeth adorava anche lo sguardo che assumeva quando era pensieroso: gli occhi verdi diventavano più scuri e le labbra si incurvavano verso il basso. Si porse più verso di lui fino a sfiorargli il braccio con la mano. Lui sembrò uscire dal suo mondo e portò lo sguardo su di lei. _  
_Le sembrò banale ma si meravigliò di quegli occhi: se un attimo prima sembrava esserci un mare in burrasca ora erano sereni e avevano assunto _quello_ sguardo. _  
_Sentì i brividi percorrerle tutto il corpo ed esplosero quando Percy poggiò le labbra sulle sue. _  
_Si baciarono leggermente finché non socchiuse le labbra e il bacio si approfondì. Con le mani portò il viso del ragazzo più vicino al suo per baciarlo, con sempre più foga, mentre sentiva le mani di lui accarezzarle la schiena._  
_Aveva bisogno d'aria, ma non voleva interrompere nulla di quel momento._  
_Sentiva i polmoni iniziare a far male, ma le mani di Percy su di lei bruciavano di più._  
_Non voleva smettere di baciarlo: era la cosa più bella che avesse mai provato._  
_Era nel posto giusto._  
_Stava facendo la cosa giusta._  
_Finalmente era felice._  
_Finalmente… Era completamente fradicia._  
_Si staccarono violentemente e si guardarono negli occhi poi i propri vestiti. Erano interamente bagnati dalla testa ai piedi. I piatti erano sulla riva, il cestino rovesciato, la coperta ormai inutile._  
_"Sei proprio un imbranato, Testa d'Alghe." Borbottò prima di scoppiare a ridere._

Un sorriso le incurvò le labbra al ricordo di Percy che rideva, imbarazzato. Ricordava che appena si erano calmati, lui l'aveva fatta appoggiare al suo torace e le aveva baciato i capelli mentre intrecciava una mano con la sua. Erano rimasti in silenzio a fissare le stelle e ad ascoltare l'uno il respiro dell'altro.  
Ricordava anche il bacio sul collo che le aveva stampato per svegliarla e, poi, il silenzio di chi non vorrebbe mai andarsene che li aveva accompagnati nel ritorno alle case.

_"Grazie." Sussurrò a fior di labbra prima di baciarlo, dolcemente._  
_Le sue mani che le sfiorarono il viso. "Grazie a te."_

Con un dito tracciò la linea delle labbra del ragazzo sulla foto con lenta nostalgia.  
Lei, il suo San Valentino, lo aveva avuto sei mesi prima ed era stata la giornata più bella della sua vita. Niente era stato d'intralcio, niente sarebbe dovuto essere diverso. Ogni singolo ricordo che aveva di quel giorno la faceva sorridere eppure aumentava il dolore.  
San Valentino era il giorno dell'Amore, il giorno della felicità incondizionata.  
Invece, si disse Annabeth chiudendo il portatile, lei stava provando l'altra faccia dell'amore.  
Il pungente dolore di non avere chi si ama accanto.  
La scottante gelosia nel vedere le coppie baciarsi.  
L'inarrestabile paura di ritrovarsi ancora soli.  
Era quella l'altra faccia di San Valentino ed Annabeth Chase la stava sperimentando.

**_'Cause in my dreams_**  
**_We can spend a little time just talking_**  
**_In my dreams_**  
**_We're side by side just walking_**  
**_Oh, I think of the times we used to know_**  
**_The places we used to go_**  
**_Are still there_**  
**_In my dreams_**  
**_(In my dreams – James Morrison)_**

**_Fine_**


End file.
